


Harry In Motion (expanded version)

by look_turtles



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8990296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Eggsy watches Harry train





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry In Motion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873125) by [look_turtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles). 



It was dark by the time Eggsy got home from his latest mission. As soon as Eggsy walked into Harry's house, JB came up to him with his tail wagging.

'Hey, boy. Miss me?' Eggsy asked as he ruffled JB's fur.

'You hungry?' 

He moved through Harry's kitchen. Even though he had lived in the house for weeks, he still called it Harry's house. Harry was dead, but he was far from gone. He was everywhere from the overstuffed dark leather chair in the living room to the bottle of scotch in the desk drawer of Harry's office.

His body ached from a lack of sleep, but he still made sure JB was fed and had water. 

His own stomach growled and he picked up an old box of take-away and ate hard rice and cold chicken. Once he had choked down several forkfuls of food, he made his way through the house.

As he walked down the hallway, he thought of Harry. It had been almost a mouth since Harry death and it still hurt Eggsy to think about him. He had always wondered why his mum had turned to drink after his dad's death and now he knew.

Every time he thought about Harry, his chest hurt. Sometimes, he thought about living somewhere else, but he knew he wouldn't. As much as it hurt to live with Harry's ghost, he was better than Harry being forgotten.

He pulled off his suit and let fall to the floor. He climbed into the big bed with its soft red satin sheets and fluffy pillows. He curled into a ball. He hoped that tonight he wouldn't dream about Harry getting shot, but he knew he probably would.

He buried his face into a pillow and tried to smell Harry's scent, but it was no use. Slowly, Harry was fading away like his scent.

Months later, Eggsy sat on the couch in inside the house that had been his ever since Harry 'died'. Now, he was staring at Harry who was sitting across from him and he was very much alive.

Behind Harry, the setting sunlight was streaming through a window and Harry remembered Eggsy of a painting. He was wearing a dark grey suit and not a single hair was out of place, in fact he looked exactly same except for a jagged red scare that ran down the side of his face. 

The scar should have reminded Eggsy of the worst time in his life (a.k.a. a time without Harry) but if anything it reminded him that Harry was one lucky bastard and not even a bullet to the head could stop him.

He had a glass eye to replace the one taken by Valentine's bullet, but not even Eggsy could tell it was fake and he knew it was fake.

'Well I guess I'll pack my stuff,' now that Harry was alive he probably wouldn't want a house mate. 

'Nonsense. You can stay here as long as you like. If you want to stay that is. I promise I will be on my behaviour if decide to share the house with me.'

'Really?! I mean of course I'll stay,' Eggsy said as he tried (and failed) to keep a big grin off his face.

Weeks later, he thought that maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. Living with Harry and being so close to him meant that Eggsy had to deal with feeling he would rather not even think about.

He especially hated the mornings when Harry's hair was slightly curly. He longed to run his fingers through that hair.

Now, he was sitting on the couch watching Roxy play with JB. She ruffled his fur and rubbed his belly.

Harry popped his head into the room. 'Dinner will be shortly.'

'Thanks. You know you don't have to make me dinner most nights.' He liked Harry's cooking, but felt bad that he couldn't cook for him. The less said about The Spaghetti Incident the better. 

'I'm well aware, but I enjoy it and you wouldn't want to deprive an old man of enjoyment,' Harry said jokingly. 

Eggsy grinned and watched as Harry left.

'You know, you should tell him how you feel,' Roxy said.

'Don't know what you're talking about.'

'Please anybody with eyes can see you're like a schoolboy with a crush. Anybody but Harry it seems.'

'If I did have feelings for Harry, I'm not saying I do, I couldn't tell him.'

'Right, because that would require taking about your feelings and God forbid you do that,' Roxy said with an eye roll.

'You don't understand. Harry's like my mate and you don't tell your mates stuff like that.' That was part of the reason, but the other reason was that he couldn't see why Harry would want someone like him.

Roxy stood up and JB ran to Eggsy.

'Just think about it. You're pining is unbearable.'

Eggsy stretched JB behind the ear. 'I don't pine,' Eggsy said even though he didn't quite believe it himself.

A few days later, Eggsy was in the Kingsman gym. He should be stretching, but he was too busy watching Harry train. It wasn't that fact that Harry was wearing a tight grey shirt that showed off his chest, or the fact that his hair was damp with sweat and starting to curl. 

No, it was the fact that his movements were as graceful and swift as a man half his age.

Harry was no longer allowed in the field, but that didn't stop him training. 

As he pushed the training dummy hard enough to knock it over, Eggsy thought he was poetry in motion or some shit.

As Eggsy watched, he felt himself harden, but that was nothing new. The first time he had seen Harry fight he had been both terrified and turned on.

When Harry took a break, Eggsy saw his chance. He went up to Harry.

'You wanna train with me next?' Eggsy asked. It was one of the few times he could touch Harry but it was something.

'Not right now,' Harry said as he wiped his face with a towel. A bead of sweat slid down his neck and Eggsy had to stop himself from chasing it with his tongue.

'Oh, okay,' Eggsy said trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice and failing miserably. When he was a spy he could lie with the best of them, but with Harry his emotions were on full display.

Harry looked at him and there was an emotion on his face that Eggsy couldn't place. 'Perhaps I could give a lesson at home.'

'Really? Aces!'

As they walked together out of the gym, Harry's hand was on Eggsy's back and the warmth soaked through his shirt. If he already had plans to use that memory when he jerked off that night, no one had to know.

As they walked together to Harry's car, Eggsy's nose was tickled but the scent of Harry's cool cologne and sweat. He wanted nothing more than to bury his nose in Harry's skin, but knew that would be a bad idea.

The wind picked up and ruffled Harry's hair.

Eggsy got into Harry's car and sat down on the dark drown leather seat. He grinned when he saw all the crisps packets and sweets wrappers at his feet; Harry might be organised and tidy in every other area of his life, but his car was more of a mess than Eggsy's room.

As Harry drove, Eggsy stared out of the window and watched as the city moved past in shades of grey concrete and brown bricks. He tried to keep his mind off the fact the Harry was close enough to touch.

'Are you alright?' Harry asked.

'Yeah. Yeah. Just thinking.'

'Ah I see. If you ever need someone to confide in, I will always listen.'

'Thanks,' Eggsy said even though he had no intention of confiding in Harry about this. 

Once they arrived home, JB ran up to Eggsy and Eggsy knelt down to ruffle his fur. JB rolled over and Eggsy rubbed his bully. He had to smile when JB's leg moved back and forth.

'Who's a good boy? Who's a good a boy?, Eggsy cooed. JB might not be a bulldog, but he was the best dog.

After several moments, Eggsy stood up a saw that Harry was smiling with a fond look in his eye.

'You wanna train now?' Eggsy asked.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. Actually I... that is to say... oh fuck it,' Harry stammered out. 

He moved close to Eggsy and brushed their lips together. Eggsy brain went off-line for several seconds. When he could finally think, he realised that Harry's lips were rough and chapped. Eggsy kissed back and brought his hands up to comb his fingers through Harry's hair. The strands were damp with sweat.

After several minutes they broke the kiss and they both panted as Eggsy rested his chin on Harry's shoulder. He was hard and unless Harry had a gun in his pocket, so was Harry.

'Why'd you do kiss me?' Eggsy asked as he slid his hand under Harry's shirt and revelled in the feeling of warm skin against his hand.

'I wanted to wait until I was sure you would reciprocate my feelings, but I got tried of waiting and decided to take a chance.'

'Yeah? I'm glad you did. This mean we can kiss and do other stuff.'

'Of course. Speaking of other stuff, would you like to take a shower with me?'

'Fuck yeah!' Eggsy exclaimed as Harry lead them to the bathroom. 

Once in the bathroom, Eggsy started removing his clothes.

'Please, let me,' Harry said as he rested his hands on Eggsy's hips.

Eggsy smirked. 'Dirty old man.'

'Lucky for you,' Harry said as he lifted Eggsy's shirt over Eggsy's head. 

Harry gazed at Eggsy's bare chest and licked his lips.

'Like what you see?' Eggsy asked.

'Oh, yes. Hopefully you'll like my body as well.'

'Of course I will,' Eggsy said. He would get hard just from seeing Harry in a tight shirt so seeing him naked would be even better.

'In that case....' Harry peeled off his shirt and Eggsy just stared at Harry's bare chest. His pale chest was covered with a light dusting of dark chest hair. His chest had a few old scars on it and Eggsy had the sudden urge to lick that skin.

'Fuck, you're fit!' Eggsy exclaimed as he reached over and brushed his hand over one of Harry's dark nipples.

'I could say the same about you.'

Harry unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them and his pants down his pale, thick thighs. Eggsy stared at Harry's cock. It was thick and hard. The tip was a deep red and his balls were covered with dark hair.

Looking at Harry's cock reminded him that he still hadn't taken his trousers off. He unbutton them and pulled them down. He wasn't wearing pants and noticed that Harry was taking a particular interest in Eggsy's hard cock. Eggsy stepped into the shower and Harry stepped behind him turning on the shower.

The warm spray against his skin made Eggsy groan. He groaned again as Harry washed Eggsy's hair. His fingers dug into Eggsy's scalp and was just a little bit painful. Not that Eggsy was complaining. His hard cock defiantly wasn't complaining.

Speaking of his cock, once Harry was done washing Eggsy's hair, he reached down and started stroking Eggsy's cock.

As his hand slid up and down the shaft, he sucked on Eggsy's shoulder. Eggsy just moaned and tried not to come too soon.

After several minutes and despite his best efforts, Eggsy felt his orgasm building.

Harry must have realised it because he tightened his grip and Eggsy came.

As water fell on his body, his legs felt weak and he lent against Harry.

'Fuck. That was... fuck,' Eggsy said as he lent against Harry.

'My thoughts exactly. Come now, let's go to bed.'

Harry took Eggsy's hand and lead them to the master bedroom. 

Harry laid down on the bed and Eggsy noticed that Harry was still hard.

'Want me to help you with that?' Eggsy said as he pointed at Harry's cock.

'That sounds lovely.'

Eggsy fell on the bed and bounced. He then crawled up the bed until he was close enough to touch Harry's cock. He licked the underside from root to tip and Harry groaned.

Eggsy had sucked his share of cocks during honeypot missions, but that was work and this was far from work.

He swirled his tongue around the head and open his mouth to wrap his lips around it.

He sucked on the cock head and moved his mouth up and down the shaft.

'Oh, fuck!' Harry exclaimed as his hand moved down and gripped the back of Eggsy's head.

Eggsy just kept moving his mouth up and down the shaft.

Harry yelled as he came and filled Eggsy's mouth with salty come. Eggsy swallowed it and moved up the bed to Harry.

They kissed for several minutes until Eggsy felt sleep coming. He curled around Harry and sighed as Harry's rubbed his shoulder.

That night, he dreamed of Harry's kisses instead of Harry dying.


End file.
